Good Guy
by The Writers Notebook
Summary: But I wasn't really the good guy, was I? [Short drabble that's connected to the Phantom Saga. I was to lazy to add Twilight to the category. It's DannyxSam, Rated for slight Violence.]


**Authors Notes: **Yes, I will continue with the Phantom Saga soon, I'm thinking about how to pack up the next Chapter as I write this. But this is yet another story in the TPS storyline. I know last one was an actual Chapter in Danny's Pov. But this is just a drabble, of which the end is a really small part of Chapter 5, but that's all. it's not really conected to the story and neither is it important, but It's supposed to explain the struggle inside of Danny :) It's Danny's Pov, by the way.

That said: I do not own Danny Phantom or The Twilight Saga.

* * *

**Good guy**

I didn't know what too do. Every time I saw her, it was like something snapping inside of me. I tried to be the good guy, not to harm her. But I wasn'r really the good guy, was I?

* * *

I waited for her outside of the school, a smile was tucked on her lips as she walked towards me.

"Hey Danny." She said. Her tone was light, innocent was the word, I think. But it didn't matter, soon she would be begging for her life, if I even gave her that time at all.

"Hey." I anwsered, my usual smile laying on my lips loosely, her eyes searched mine for a second, and she frowned.

"Is everything alright? You're eyes are green... are you angry?" She seemed frustrated by this.

"Not with you." I lied, I wasn't angry at all, but it would be better if she didn't know that, she was smart enough to guess what was going on if I told her I wasn't. "I need to talk to you." I added. "Alone."

This seemed to bring on her suspicion, but she trusted me enough to firmly nod. "Fine, but my grandmother is waiting for me, can this be quick?" There was no need to tell her that her grandmother would soon hear the body of her granddaughter was found. In fact, I wouldn't even tell her that, she would find out on her own.

"It'l only take a second." I promised, though it was another lie again, she didn't see trough it as she looked around.

"I think we could talk over there." She pointed towards a picknick table, it was empty, and nobody would be able to see or hear us from the parkinglot, where almost everybody had dissapeared to now. Perfect.

"Yes, let's do that." I said, we walked over towards the table, and she sat down, closing her eyes a little against the sun. Her almost pure white skin seemed to shine in the light, and for a second, I regretted my decision, I pushed it away though, as she opened her eyes.

"Shoot." she said, my hands tingled to grab her neck, but she would struggle and probably scream, and somebody would come to look what was going on, I couldn't afford this. I had one chance for this. It had to happen quick, and silent.

"I love you." I said, it didn't take much to say this, it was true, but yet it wasn't. My mind was torn in two pieces, as was I.

"Oh." She seemed shocked, I could hear Mia and Valery talking, on the other side of the school by the parking lot, they where wondering where Sam was holding up, it meant I had five minutes left. Sam, however, was really confused, and I was afraid my plan was going to fail.

"Sam." I sat down in front of her, on my knees, just close enough to make her blush. "Say something." I begged fakely, she didn't see trough it, however, probably because she was still confused. Her purple-ish eyes stared into mine, and I felt something in my stomach hurt. Yet, I wasn't going to stop.

Then, suddenly and too my suprise, she leaned down and kissed me, just what I wanted, but yet, I hadn't expected her to kiss me so deeply. As she closed her eyes, still kissing me, I reached for my pocket and took out a small knife, bringing it up to her neck. She didn't notice untill I let my ectoplasmic power flow trough it.

She stared at the green glowing knife in awe, not at all realizing what I was doing, untill the knife grew, and I killed her.

The blood was streaming down out of her stomach, and I grinned because of it. I grinned while I had just killed the girl I loved. And then it suddenly hit me like a train. I had killed the girl I loved.

I wasn't just evil. I was weak, pathetic. A loser. I backed away from her body, staring at my hands, what had I done? Why? I loved her.

And I lost her because I was weak.

I sat down by her lifeless body, crieing, screaming, not caring who heared, or who saw. I diserved to get punished. I diserved to live with this. I grabbed her shoulders, harsly shaking her lifeless body.

"Wake up!" I yelled. 'Wake up! Please!"

Suddenly, her eyes shot open.

"Danny!"

* * *

I blinked a few times as the room around me became clear, and then saw Sam, on the other side of the room, which was, I realised, the caffetaria.

Sam was looking at the table my siblings sat, where I usually sat. She looked dissapointed, and this made me smile. She wanted to see me. But yet, I knew it wasn't good. My 'daydream' had proven it. Yet, when Mia said something to her I couldn't hear because I had tuned her out, and Sam looked at me, I couldn't stop myself from gesturing her to come over.

As soon as Sam came over, she sat down. I waited for her to say something.

"This is different." she said, and I grinned.

"I decided, If I was going to be screwed anyway, I might as well have someone to cheer me up." I admidded.

"The hell?"


End file.
